I See The Light
by chipmunk3xfan
Summary: Alvin and Simon forget they are in love after a terrible accident. Can Jewl and Theodore help them see the light, or will this be the end of Alvon? Gay Content. This is my final story, and then I am retiring.
1. Vinny Visits

"FELLAS! Come down here please, I have a surprise for you!" Dave called upstairs to the chipmunks from downstairs. "Coming Dave!" Simon

called back down, and the boys all got up from Simon's bed to run downstairs. Snuggling would have to wait, surprises were the best! (Apart

from Stu's surprises of course) The boys collapsed in a pile at the bottom of the stairs, causing Dave and Claire to laugh. After picking

themselves up and dusting themselves off, the boys all turned to Dave in anticipation. "What's the surprise Dave?" Alvin asked excitedly. "Well

Fellas, your mother, Vinny, just called to tell me she's coming for a visit this afternoon!" Dave replied. All four boys jumped up and down

excitedly, it was always exciting when their biological mother cam for a visit! After Jewl had gone missing, there was a very harsh winter, so

Vinny had to give up the other three boys, so that they might survive. The chipmunks' parents had joined a band of hippies the summer after,

but after their father was killed in a protest, Vinny moved back to the woods to take care of their old neighbors. She was loved by all, but she

was busy a lot, so when she visited, it was very special and exciting! The boys ate breakfast, got dressed, and played Just Dance 2 until Vinny's

arrival. While the boys were in the middle of dancing to Crazy In Love, Vinny walked in. Dave and Claire were about to welcome her, but she put

her finger to her lips and then whispered, "I want to watch my boys dance." Dave and Claire nodded, and the chipmunks' three parents

watched the boys dance. When they finished, they all clapped, and Vinny said "Well done boys!" The boys all jumped at the sound of their

mom's voice, and then ran over to her to give her a hug. "You boys are very good dancers!" Vinny said, and the boys thanked her. "Simon's the

best, he always gets the high scores." Alvin said, smiling at Simon, who blushed at Alvin's compliment. Dave and Vinny looked at Alvin in shock.

Alvin looked back at them confused, until he realized that he hadn't sounded like himself. "Which isn't fair, because he thinks he's so much

smarter than us, so he's using his big brain as an advantage, I'm really the best. Simon would stink without his big old brain." Alvin hurriedly

added. Dave and Vinny both laughed. The boys hugged Vinny again, and Alvin winked at Simon from over Vinny's shoulder so as to let him

know he didn't mean what he said. Simon blushed and nodded. At that moment, the door burst open, and Miss Miller walked in. "WHO'S

READY TO GO SWIMMING?" Miss Miller shouted. Everyone jumped. Jewl rolled his eyes and said, "Mom, you remember Miss Miller?" Vinny

nodded and said, "How could I forget?" "Miss Miller, honestly, how could you have broken your hearing aid again already?" Jeanette asked,

somewhat impatiently. Brittany and Jeanette were in their bathing suits, and Bell and Eleanor were in their sundresses. Miss Miller didn't seem

to hear Jeanette, and continued, "WE'RE GOING SWIMMING TO LIVE UP THE LAST DAY OF SUMMER VACATION, DO YOU BOYS WANT TO TAG

ALONG?" Everyone covered their ears. Alvin and Simon nodded eagerly, but Jewl and Theodore paled. Jewl, Theodore, Bell, and Eleanor were

all a little uncomfortable around water ever since they had came back from Bubbletopia. "That sounds great Miss Miller." Dave said. "I think I'd

rather stay here and freshen up." Vinny said. "Oh Dave, can we stay with mom and keep her company?" Jewl asked, and Theodore nodded

enthusiastically. "That's fine with me." Dave said. "Miss Vinny, can Eleanor and I stay behind with you too?" Bell asked, and Eleanor nodded

enthusiastically. Vinny nodded and said, "As long as it's ok with Miss Miller." Miss Miller nooded and said, "It's alright with me if you girls are

sure." "I think I'll stay behind too, but you guys have fun." Claire said. "ALRIGHT THEN GANG, LET'S HEAD OUT!" Miss Miller yelled, and

everyone sighed. After everyone had left, Vinny turned to the teen munks and said, "Well now, how would you kids like to meet a friend of

mine?" The teen munks' eyes lit up, Vinny always had the most interesting animal friends. "Is it a moose?" Jewl asked. "Is it a turtle?" Theodore

asked. "Is it a squirrel?" Bell asked. "Is it a penguin?" Eleanor asked. The other three teen munks looked at her. "What? I like penguins." Eleanor

said, and Vinny laughed. "No dears, it's not any kind of animal. Well, I suppose if you wanted to call it an animal, you could call it a kind of cow."

"What kind of cow mom?" Jewl asked. "A cowgirl!" Vinny said, laughing at her own joke. Just then, Lauren Alaina walked in! Jewl and Bell

fainted in Theodore and Eleanor's arms, who just stared open mouthed an Lauren. Lauren giggled, and Vinny looked confused. "Why are you

guys acting so surprised?" Vinny asked. Jewl and Bell cam to, and Bell said, "Miss Vinny, she was the runner up on the last season of American

Idol!" "We spent FOREVER voting for you the night you and Scotty sang." Jewl said. "Yeah, you SO should've won." Theodore said. "Yeah, you're

WAY better than Scotty will ever be!" Eleanor said. "Alright kids, let Lauren catch her breath!" Claire said, smiling apologetically at Lauren.

Vinny still looked confused, so Claire explained what American Idol was to Vinny. Will you sing for us Lauren, PLEASE?" The teen munks all

asked in unison. "Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx! Quadruple Jinx! Infinity Jinx!" The teen munks and Lauren all said in unison. The teen munks all

stared at Lauren in confusion and shock when they realized she had said it too. Lauren laughed at their faces and said, "I used to play that

version of jinx with my friends." The teen munks nodded, and Lauren asked, "What would you guys like me to sing?" "oo, oo, oo, sing Flat On

The Floor please!" Jewl said. "oo, yes please, that was our favorite song you sang on American Idol!" Eleanor said. "Ok, here goes." "Mom,

Claire, come sit by us, Lauren's gonna sing!" Theodore said. Vinny sat down, but Claire's phone rang, so she had to excuse herself. Bell turned

on her boombox, and Lauren started to sing.

"I'm flat on the floor with my head down low, Where the sky can't rain on me anymore, Don't knock on my door 'cause I won't come, I'm hidin'

from the storm 'til the damage is done, Baby baby baby baby, Tell me why, You gotta make me make me ,Make me make me make me cry oh

Lord, If I told you once I told you a thousand times, You can't knock me off my feet, When I'm already on my knees, I'm flat on the floor with my

head down low, Where the sky can't rain on me anymore, Don't knock on my door 'cause I won't come, I'm hidin' from the storm 'til the

damage is done, Baby baby baby baby, Tell me how, You think you're gonna live without my love now, I don't know why you gotta keep comin'

around, Creepin' up my street oh boy you can't bother me, Now I'm flat on the floor with my head down low, Where the sky can't rain on me

anymore, Don't knock on my door 'cause I won't come, I'm hidin' from the storm 'til the damage is done, You ain't gonna get to me tonight, I'll

lay right here till it all rolls through, I ain't gonna raise my body, Till there ain't no sign, Till there ain't no sign, Till there ain't no sign of you

Cause I'm flat on the floor with my head down low Where the sky can't rain on me anymore Don't knock on my door 'cause I won't come I'm

hidin' from the storm 'til the damage is, Oh I'm flat on the floor with my head down low, Where the sky can't rain on me anymore, Don't knock

on my door 'cause I won't come, I'm hidin' from the storm 'til the damage is, No I'm flat on the floor with my head down low, Where the sky

can't rain on me anymore, Don't knock on my door 'cause I won't come, I'm hidin' from the storm 'til the damage is done, Ohhh, Don't, Knock,

On my door, I'm hidin' from the storm 'til the damage is done." Lauren finished and bowed as the music ended.

"That was amazing Lauren!" Theodore said. "Yeah, you're better than Carrie Underwood!" Eleanor said. Lauren blushed and said, "Oh, I don't

know about all of that." "You really are good Lauren, you always have been." Vinny said, and then she turned to the teen munks to say, "Did

you know Lauren has always lived by me, and she always sings for us forest animals?" The teen munks' eyes grew wide and Jewl said, "Mom,

why haven't you ever told us you live by THE Lauren Alaina?" Vinny blushed and said, I didn't know she was famous, she's a very humble little

girl." Vinny smiled at Lauren, who smiled back. Claire walked in with a worried expression on her face at that moment. "Hey Claire you miss

Laur… what's wrong?" Theodore asked, noticing Claire's expression. "Dave just called, he wants us to meet them… at the hospital."


	2. Hospital Hustle

Everyone stared at Claire wide eyed. Then everyone started talking at once. Claire held up her

hands. "Miss Miller crashed the car." She started, and everyone rolled their eyes. Miss Miller

always got into car crashes, she was a horrible driver. But she didn't normally crash with other

cars, and no one had ever gotten hurt before! "Everyone's at the hospital. The car hit them

from behind, so only Alvin and Simon were hurt, since they were in the back seat." Claire

explained. Jewl and Theodore went pale. Everyone went to the hospital. Vinny, and Claire met

up with Dave and Miss Miller. Miss Miller was sobbing loudly, and the others tried to calm her

down. Lauren Alaina had had to go home, so the teen munks who had met her told the others

about her. "So you mean to tell me that you guys met Lauren Alaina without us?" Brittany

exclaimed. "Britt, not now. We wanna go see the boys." Eleanor said. "We can't, they won't let

us back there." Jeanette said. "Oh HECK to the no! They are letting us back there, or my name

isn't Bell Miller!" Bell said fiercely. Brittany, Jewl, and Bell all walked up to the front desk.

Eleanor tried to calm Jeanette and Theodore down. "It'll be ok guys, I'm sure Simon's fine."

Eleanor said soothingly. Jeanette sighed. "I know Simon's not my real boyfriend, but I still don't

know what I'd do if…" Jeanette trailed off. Eleanor shook her head. "Don't even think about

that, I'm sure these doctors know just what they're doing." Eleanor said. "I know, but if

something does happen, I want to be there for him" Theodore said. "And you can bet your buns

you will bro!" Jewl said triumphantly. He and Brittany and Bell had returned with a nurse to

escort them to Simon's room, then Alvin's. As they walked back, Eleanor whispered to Brittany,

"How did you guys get them to let us back here?" Brittany smirked and said, "No one can say no

to us. It would have happened much faster if Alvin were with us too." Brittany's smile faded at

the last part, and Eleanor was about to say something reassuring, when they arrived at Simon's

room. "Ok now, I can let half of you guys in here, and half of you guys in Alvin's room, and

that's it, no arguments! We can't have a lot of germs in the rooms." The nurse said. Brittany,

Jewl, and Bell all wanted to protest, but the other teen munks glared at them. They didn't want

them ruining what the nurse had already given them. So Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore went

into Simon's room, while Brittany, Jewl, and Bell followed the nurse to Alvin's room. Jeanette

and Theodore tried not to freak out when she saw Simon's IV. Eleanor put an arm around each

of them. "Hi Simon."Jeanette said carefully. "Hey babe" Simon said happily. Theodore blushed.

"I was afraid you were gonna have some kind of brain damage, and forget you loved me or

something. Theodore said. Simon looked at him confused and said, "What are you talking about

Theo, I was talking to Jenn." Theodore paled, Jeanette looked uncomfortable, and Eleanor

glared at Simon. "That's not funny Simon Seville!" Eleanor said through gritted teeth. Jeanette

grimaced, and said what everyone was afraid of. "Ele, Si wouldn't joke like that." The look on

Simon's face confirmed it. "Theodore was right, he doesn't remember.' Jeanette said.


	3. Doc Talk

Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor met up with Brittany, Jewl, and Bell in the hallway. They all

started talking at once. Normally they would have done their jinx thing and then laughed, but

they were all too upset to do that now. Bell and Eleanor were really the only ones that could

keep everyone calm, as they were the only ones that didn't have a boyfriend injured, real or

fake. So, they decided to take charge. After Eleanor had filled the others in on what had

happened with Simon, Bell told the others that the same thing had happened with Alvin. After

the others freaked out for a little bit, Bell and Eleanor tried to come up with a plan. "First off,

we need to talk to the doctor." Eleanor said. Bell walked up to the front desk, and soon, the

same nurse that had taken them to Alvin and Simon's rooms, took them to the doctor's office.

"Come on in!" The doctor told Bell and Eleanor. "Thanks" The girls said. They had walked the

others back to the adults, as they were too upset to talk to the doctor. "What can I do for you

girls?" The doctor asked. "We're friends of two of your patients, Alvin and Simon Seville." Bell

started. "We need to know exactly what they're condition is." Eleanor added. "Well, the other

car rammed into the car the boys were in pretty hard, definitely no fixing that car. As for the

boys, they are lucky to be alive. They both have some memory loss, Alvin more than Simon."

The doctor explained. "Wait, why does Alvin have more than Simon?" Bell asked confused.

"Clearly by the wounds, Alvin must have tried to protect Simon from the impact. And it worked

a little, Simon was not hurt as badly as Alvin was, although he was hurt." The doctor explained.

"Is it…permanent?" Eleanor barely managed to ask. "No, although it may not be easy for them

to fully recover. Thanks to our technology, we were able to recover most of their memory,

although we could only get up to about last year." The doctor said apologetically. The last

year? That meant that they wouldn't remember they're I Kissed A Guy music video they had

worked so hard on filming, or the happy reunion with the younger teen munks when they

arrived home from Bubbletopia, or they're trip to Farieopolis, or the time they became wizards

with the Wizards Of Waverly Place stars, or the time they guest starred on So Random and got

to meet Sonny herself, or the time Simon missed Mercede's Munk's Fashion Week in New York

so he could stay with Jewl while Jewl was sick or their trip to Hawaii with Stu, or Dave and

Claire's Wedding, or they're first solo performances, or when Jewl and Bell were reunited with

their real families, or even ever falling in love with each other and the other two boys!

"Can we regain their memories?" Bell and Eleanor asked together. "Yes, but it will be very hard

without our equipment, however we have done all we can do and more. Simon will have a

quicker recovery than Alvin, as he has been hurt less, and can remember things easier. Now, as

they were the ones that were both hurt in the car crash, and they were together, they now

associate each other with bad memories of each other, the good ones will be very hard for

them to remember. But that shouldn't be a problem, as all chipmunk fans like myself know,

there aren't many good Alvin and Simon memories of them together anyways." The doctor

said, shrugging. Both girls gave each other a look.


	4. Memory Jog Attempt

Once the boys were able to go home, Jewl and Theodore had a couple plans to try to regain

Alvin and Simon's memories. During their time in the hospital, the boys had managed to gain

back all of Alvin and Simon's memories, except for the positive ones of Alvin and Simon

together. They still thought they were in some sort of sibling rivalry. "Hey guys, wanna watch a

movie?" Jewl suggested. "Oh yes! Let's watch Gnomeo And Juliet!" Theodore suggested. "Ugh,

that's a little kids movie!" Alvin suggested. "The term is family movie Al. And since we haven't

gotten to do anything as a family for a while, I think it would be nice." Simon said. Alvin was

about to say something nasty, but Jewl interrupted him. "Come on Al, it's just one movie, and

then after we can watch Burlesque." Jewl said, putting an arm around Alvin. Burlesque was

Alvin and Jewl's favorite movie, all the sexual singing and dancing was right up their ally. Alvin

sighed, but sat down to watch the movie. He didn't want to argue with Jewl, especially when

Jewl had his arm, around him. Jewl and Theodore sighed silently with relief. Not only had they

prevented a fight between Alvin and Simon, but watching this movie was one of their plans to

regain the boys' memories. Once the movie had ended, Jewl said, "Wow, I love how the REDS

got along with the BLUES in the end." "Yeah, and even though they were supposed to be

ENEMIES, Gnomeo and Juliet still found a way to BE IN LOVE" Theodore added. "Why are you

guys talking LIKE THAT?" Simon asked confused. "Who cares? Can we watch Burlesque now?"

Alvin said, grabbing the remote from Simon. "HEY!" Simon yelled, trying to grab it back. Jewl

and Theodore sighed as they watched Alvin and Simon fight. They needed a new plan. Later

that day, Theodore got Alvin and Simon into the living room, so Jewl could show them

something on his laptop. "Now, when this is over, tell me if you remember anything" Jewl said,

hitting play on the Youtube video. They all watched their music video for I Kissed A Guy. When

it was over, Jewl and Theodore stared at Alvin and Simon. "Well?" Theodore asked. "Well

what?" Alvin asked. "Does this remind you of anything?" Jewl asked. "Oh yeah, that black looks

better on me than Simon, but then again, doesn't every color?" Alvin asked, smirking. "Oh

yeah? Not blue, unless you pair it with black, and put it on your eye!" Simon yelled, attacking

Alvin. Jewl and Theodore huffed. They were getting nowhere, school started back up tomorrow,

and they were running out of ideas.


	5. Love The Way You Lie

It was the first day of school, and Jewl and Theodore were starting to worry. The boys all

walked to their lockers, and Alvin left to go talk to some friends that had just passed by. Jewl

and Theodore jumped when they heard Simon gasp. "What?" They both asked him. "I just

found some of my old school books, and they have Alvin's name written all inside of them! I

must be in love with him if I doodled in my school books! I mean look, there's hearts and

everything!" Simon exclaimed. Jewl and Theodore tried to remain calm. "I must have

accidentally left these here when I was getting my stuff from my locker for summer vacation."

Simon thought out loud. "Yes, you have been in love with him, don't you remember, and he

loves you too!" Theodore said. Simon thought about it, then shook his head. "No, I must have

had some kind of crush on him, but he doesn't like mw back. Yes, I'm sure that's what it is."

Simon said."No, that's not it!" Jewl said. The bell rang, and Simon said, "Thanks for trying to

make me feel better guys, but I need to get to class." Simon said. Simon hurried off, after hiding

the books with the doodles. Jewl and Theodore couldn't believe how close they almost were! It

was happy and frustrating at the same time. During lunch, Theodore sat down by Simon. "

Si, is this spot taken?" Theodore asked. "Nope, go ahead Theo, I'm actually really glad to see

you." Simon said. "What, and you usually aren't?" Theodore said jokingly. Simon smiled. "So

what's up?" Theodore asked. Simon sighed and said, "I'm realizing just how much of a crush I

have on Alvin. Like, everything he does seems so cute. HE seems so cute. But he doesn't seem

to even like me as a friend, let alone a lover. He just hangs around his friends, and they point at

me and laugh when I walk by." Simon said, his eyes filling with tears. Theodore's heart ached

for his lover/brother. I mean, he even came up to me and told me I could meet some of his

friends at lunch, and then when I went to their table, they all laughed and said I was stupid for

thinking I really could sit with them." Simon said, about to cry. Theodore could barely keep

from crying himself. "And the worst part is, I actually kind of liked it, cuz at least he was giving

me attention, even if it was negative." Simon said, sighing. Theodore didn't know what to say.

The bell rang, signaling lunch was over, and the next class was starting. "Gotta go Theo." Simon

said, wiping his eyes, and then running sighed, and stood up to go to class. All four

boys were in the same English class at this part of the day, and so Theodore met up with Jewl.

"Simon's a wreck." Theodore said, telling Jewl what happened. Jewl sighed and said, "Alvin's no

better, I had lunch with him and our friends, and they kept laughing about how they tricked

Simon, and how lame nerds are." Jewl said. Theodore looked disgusted, but couldn't say

anything, as they were going into their classroom. They both sat down in the back, Alvin and his

friends were in the middle, and Simon was in the front row. Alvin was whispering to his friends,

and one of them pointed at Simon, and Alvin nodded. Before Jewl or Theodore realized what he

was doing, Alvin had formed a spitball with ink on it from a broken pen, and shot it straight at

Simon's back. Simon flinched, said ow, and looked behind him, where Alvin was making faces,

and his friends were laughing. Simon blushed from embarrassment, and tried to hide his tears.

The teacher walked in, looked at Simon, told him to run to the bathroom, and then asked who

did it. Alvin and his friends were all pointing to each other and laughing. Jewl and Theodore

would have told the teacher it was Alvin, but they were too busy chasing after Simon. The

principal stopped them in front of the bathroom as he was coming out, and told them to go

back to class, without letting them explain. But as the boys walked back to class, they could

hear Simon softly singing, "Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright,

because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's alright,

because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie."


	6. I Will 3 U 4evr

The next day, Jewl and Theodore didn't even want to wake up. They hadn't gotten anywhere

with Alvin and Simon. Although Simon had managed to redevelop a crush on Alvin, he still

didn't remember anything from when they were actually a couple, and he didn't believe Alvin

would ever like him. And although Dave had grounded Alvin after hearing what he had done to

Simon all day at school, the boys still weren't sure the teasing was over. At lunch time, there

was an announcement over the loud speaker. "HELOOOO STUDENTS! IT IS THAT TIME OF YEAR

AGAIN, WHERE WE ARE GOING TO PUT ON OUR SCHOOL TWIST PLAY!" Teens either cheered or

groaned. Although almost everyone enjoyed the school plays, not everyone enjoyed the twist

school plays., The twist school plays happened during the first week of school, and there was

always a weird twist, like one time, everyone in the audience had to wear a costume that went

along with the play's theme. The twist was always so good though. "WE WILL BE PUTTING ON A

PLAY OF THE MOVIE TANGLED THIS YEAR!" The announcer continued. "AND THE TWIST IS…"

There was a pause as you could hear the announcer opening then envelope that contained the

play's twist. "ALL OF THE CHARACTERS WILL BE PLAYED BBY THE BOYS, INCLUDING THE FEMALE

PARTS, JUST THEY DID IN THEOLD DAYS! THE GIRLS MAY HELP BACKSTAGE, AND WITH

PREPARATION. THAT IS ALL" The loud speaker then turned off, and the school turned on with

the chatter of students about the play and it's twist. "That's it!" Jewl exclaimed. "What's it?"

Theodore asked. "Follow me Theo. This school's about to have itself a boy princess!" Jewl

exclaimed, pulling Theodore out the door. Later at home, Jewl and Theodore brought Alvin and

Simon into the living room. "So, the auditions for the twist play of Tangled at school were

today." Theodore started. "So?" Simon asked, shrugging. "So, you're going to play Flynn Rider

Si!" Theodore said. Simon paled, and Alvin laughed. "What are you laughing at, YOU'RE

Rapunzel!" Jewl said. Alvin stopped laughing, and his smile dropped. "WHAT? I didn't even

audition!" Alvin exclaimed. "Neither did I!" Simon said. "We know. We just told them you'd do

it." Theodore said. "Yeah, apparently, they're actually gonna pay the people playing Rapunzel

and Flynn, cuz no one will, but tickets are already sold out." Jewl lied. "How much money?"

Alvin asked. "I don't know, but it must be a lot, cuz as soon as they announced that, there was a

huge line! But since we love you guys so much, we got you guys the parts before someone else

took them." Theodore said. "We would have auditioned for the parts ourselves, but we both

already had parts. Theodore's Pascal, and I'm Maximus." Jewl explained. At least the last

sentence was true. "Fine" Simon said. "I guess if there's money involved." Alvin said. Alvin and

Simon refused to practice outside of school, and they always asked to skip the kissing scene

after the song I See The Light. Which was fine with Jewl and Theodore, since the two had to kiss

for the actual show, and then maybe they would finally regain their memories. On the night of

the show, everyone was setting up for Alvin and Simon's big scene in the "river" in the "boat"

with the "lanterns" where they would sing a duet, and then kiss. They had avoided the subject,

but now that it was almost time for the kiss, Alvin was all complaints. "There's no way I'm

actually gonna make out with Simon, not even for a stupid play!" Alvin whined. "Come on Al,

you've been a great Rapunzel so far, don't you want the cash?" Jewl asked. Alvin huffed and

said, "They can give me the cash for the rest of the show." "Time to go on Alvin." Theodore

said, pushing Alvin on to the stage. "Cross your fingers Theo." Jewl said, and he and Theodore

both did. The music to I See The Light started up, and Alvin began singing.

All those days watching from the windows  
>All those years outside looking in<br>All that time never even knowing  
>Just how blind I've been<br>Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
>Now I'm here, suddenly I see<br>Standing here, it's all so clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to be<br>And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the fog has lifted<br>And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the sky is new<br>And it's warm and real and bright  
>And the world has somehow shifted<br>All at once everything looks different  
>Now that I see you<p>

"Is there any progress?" Theodore asked. "Nope, they aren't even facing each other." Jewl said.

As the music continued to play, Simon started singing his verses.

All those days chasing down a daydream  
>All those years living in a blur<br>All that time never truly seeing  
>Things, the way they were<br>Now she's here shining in the starlight  
>Now she's here, suddenly I know<br>If she's here it's crystal clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to go<p>

"Anything yet?" Theodore asked. As the music continued, Alvin and Simon were forced to face

each other so they could sing together, and as they did, something clicked. The romantic

setting, them sitting face to face, singing together, all the memories came rushing back all at

once. They were ready to sing together for real now.

(Both) And at last I see the light  
>(Simon) And it's like the fog is lifted<br>(Both) And at last I see the light  
>(Alvin) And it's like the sky is new<br>(Both) And it's warm and real and bright  
>And the world has somehow shifted<br>All at once, everything is different  
>Now that I see you,<br>Now that I see you

As the music ended, Alvin and Simon kissed passionately, and the crowd cheered. Later that

evening, the boys were all in Alvin's room talking. Alvin and Simon were cuddling, and Jewl and

Theodore sat on the end of the bed. "Thanks so much you guys for not giving up on us." Simon

said. "No problem, what are lover/brothers for?" Theodore said. "So you guys aren't mad that

we made up that thing about getting paid" Jewl asked. "Naw, getting Simon back is more than I

could have asked for" Alvin said, staring down at Simon lovingly, and hugging him tighter. As

Jewl looked around at his lover/brothers, he realized that there were all kinds of crazy things

happening, and he never knew what would come next, but it didn't matter, because he knew

two things for sure. He would always have his lover/brothers, and he would always be Jewl

Seville, no matter what.


End file.
